When Worlds Collide (First collab!)
by Elemental Jean
Summary: The Barrels and the Squids have teamed up to destroy Sky and Pewds! Follow Sky as he and The Bro Army go through the hallways of Amnesia! And what is Pewds doing in Minecraft! (Pewdiepie and Skydoesminecraft crossover in collaboration with Mh20655!) Rated T for Pewds and Sky. WHAT DID YOU EXPECT! XD
1. CH1- IT BEGINS!

_**Pewdie's POV:  
**_It was a sunday morning, I was at home, like always, with my girlfriend Marzia. "FELIX!" she yelled, I was in the middle of a recording about Minecraft, even thought I did some earlier, like WAY earlier in my cannel. In 2010, I think. "OKAY, I'll be there in a minute!" I yelled to reasure Marzia.  
I came up to my girlfriend's bedroom to see her with an E-mail and it was from Skydoesminecraft. It said:  
_**  
**-Felix,  
Click this link to join our team.  
cjic****_

-Adam**  
**Hmmm. Strange. Well YOLO, right? As soon as I clicked it, everything went black. I could hear Marzia, screaming in terror, calling my name...but I didn't wake up. The next thing I knew, I was in this house, and it looked like MINECRAFT! Then i slowly looked at my hands..." Holy...s***...I'M IN THE GAME!  
Then someone walked in, " hey sky, what happens when-" said the guy in the white t-shirt. "MITCH! FLUFFY!" he yelled. "what the hell is going on!" I yelled.  
Then, a guy in a space suit rushed in and asked him "um...Ty, first of all, Mitch and Jerome went to the Hunger Deans, and second...who the hell is he?" " I have no f***ing idea...but it looks like he replaced Adam! Jason, we have to kill him, he might be a squid in a costume" the guy, named Ty, said. "Yea, but before we kill him...he looks familiar to me...PEWDS?!" exclaimed Jason."OH THANK GOD! You recognize me, but where's Adam?" I asked. "I don't know, but he told me that he was going though a portal...don't know which one though"

_** Sky's POV:** _  
Ow...my f***ing head...wh-where the HELL AM I. I looked at my surroundings, they looked so familiar. Wait just one f***ing second...THIS IS AMNESIA! That's when I saw a note on a table, it said:

_ Dear Skydoesminecraft,_  
_ You and your army is quite impressive...for a guy who loves and adores gold. But how about we'll put you in a test? To see if your in for our material. We will be waiting...and you better come here alone...or else, somebody you care about will die._  
_ -Your nightmare,_  
_ Barrels_ **(AN: I hate them so F***ING much...just as bad a squids. )**

WHAT TH F*** IS 'GOLD'!? Anyway, I was scared...I was in a dark chamber, not knowing what the hell to do, but run. I found myself in a corridor and went to the first room. Locked. "Damn it!" I said. well, lets see the other one. This time (Luckily) it was opened. "Oh thank God!" I whispered. As I opened the door, I heard growling. "S***! MONSTER!" I yelled. I ran inside the closet of the room, and waited until I regained my sanity and strength. "I wouldn't be hiding, if I had my budder sword with me...I would be fighting this b***." I mumbled to myself. Suddenly, I heard one, no THREE people speaking. One sounded angry, the other ones I bearly heard, until it all went silent. I slowly opened the closet door I was in. The coast was clear. I looked around, when I heard people talking. I took action, and locked the door to the room I was in. That's when I heard the voices much clearer. "Are you sure there's someone here?" Said one voice."Positive. Why?" Said the other in a french acent. "Really, like that one time when you nearly chopped me into bacon after touching your sword" Said another. I didn't expect for them to try to open the door."OPEN THE DOOR!" Said the voice in a french acent. The other 2 helped him, fially opening the door.

I fell down as I lost my guard. I looked up...and I saw the most majestic thing I had ever seen: A guy who was made of BUDDER...LITERALLY! He had an egyptan robe with a Hood of some sort and a budder sword. The one right behind him had a ripped shirt and his skin had HUGE gashes that showed his organs, how was this guy even ALIVE, he had ripped light brown pants messy purple-pink hair with two... PIG EARS!? W**?! Worst of all, He had blood all over his clothes, face and arms. The one next to me, who handing me my sunglasses, had Brown hair with a green beret at the side of his head, rectangular glasses, a Green V-neck vest with an unbuttoned collared dress shirt underneath, dark brown pants and black dress shoes. "Are you ok?" He asked. "Yea...don't...don't worry about it." I said. What an odd trio. Sigh, This was going to be a LONG adventure.

**AN: Okay this is my first collab. Hope you enjoyed! R&R!**


	2. CH2- Knowing Eachother's Worlds

_**Sky's POV**_  
I was following the wierd trio through the hallways. Damn, this castle is huge! "So..." I attempted to start a conversation "Where am I? and who are you?" "You are in Brennenburg Castle!" The guy in the glasses started "And I'm Mr. Chair! This is Stephano and this is Piggeh!" He said pointing at them when he named them. "Now...who are you?" asked Mr Chair. "Well to start, my name is Adam, but you guys can call me Sky" "Well Sky" started Piggeh "I have to ask...Do you think I'm a sexy pig?" "What the f***?!...Why the hell would you ask me this?!" i said. "Piggeh, this isn't the time to tell your sex jokes...be have to find the others" said Stephano. "Is Piggeh usually like that?" I whispered to Mr Chair. "Unfortunately...yes, Piggeh is basically like that" he said.  
As we walked for what seem like hours, I heard a familiar voice. "Hey!...Hey Imma Barrel!" "Oh f***...not them again" I said under my breath. "What again?" asked Mr Chair. Welp, I lived a good life. I quickly dashed to grab Stephano's budder sword...mmmm budder...Wait, what was I doing? Oh yea, I grabbed Stephano's sword. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" he yelled. Then, I aimed for the dumbest and worst creature known in Minecraft: Squids. "OW! STOP IT!" yelled the squid "WHAT'CHA GONNA DO!? WHAT'CHA GONNA DO, YOU STUPID SQUID, I HATE YOU SO MUCH! I yelled. " OW! HE'S CRAZY! HE'S CRAZY! OW! HELP!". With that, the squid died. Stephano came up to me and shoved me. " WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" he yelled. "That, my friend was my enemy, the Squid." I told him, Piggeh, and Mr Chair about the squids, and how they're starting to get stronger and smarter than any Sky Army recuit thought possible, and about me being in a team...TEAM CRAFTED. "So..." started Stephano "They captured you, TWICE, and kidnapped a friend of yours, and you need gold to defeat them...THAT'S F***ING RETARDED!" he, Piggeh, and mr Chair laughed with glee. "HEY! First: Its not funny when you have to battle them everyday. Second: At least I'm not battling inanimate objects and Third: What's this 'Gold' you talk about? Whats even worse is that I'm pretty sure, they shoved me into a portal earlier.

**-FLASHBACK-**

"Ok guys, I'm going to check out this portal next to that lake...fish, your in charge." I told the mudkip. "How many times do I have to tell you, IM AN APHIBIAN! NOT a fish." yelled Quinton "Well, then Jason, your in charge, because Quinton doesn't want to be warden" "WHAT!?" yelled Quinton in shock. "Thanks man" said Jason. "Hey, Mitch, Jerome, where are you going?" asked Quinton. "Oh, um... Mitch and I are going to the Hunger Deans." said Jerome. "Come on biggums, lets go win the Hunger Deans!" said Mitch. "Well, I'm going to that portal" "Sky, are you sure? No one in Minecraft knows where that portal leads to." warned Ian. "well, than I'm going to be the first one to be there"  
I left the house, then came across the portal, then I felt something push me into it, When I tured around, a squid-human hybrid was there. I blacked out, after that and I had no idea of what had happened.

**-END OF FLASHBACK-**

"And that's basically what happened" I finished. "Wow. I didn't expect Squids could be THAT evil" Admitted Stephano "Meh, you get used to it." I said as if it was nothing. "Well, here we are" Mr. Chair said, signaling to a door. This one though, was much more fancy than the others. When he opened it a couple of people was there. A girl with black hair, and a grey dress with black flats. Her eyes where grey almost black and she was pale, VERY pale. And lastly, There was a Little kid dressed like Mr Chair but in yellow. There was a guy who's hair literally GLOWED and he was dressed in all Brown. There was a guy in all black with a black beanie that had the picture of a skull in it. "Sky, this is Jennifer" Mr. Chair pointed to the girl with black hair "My Little brother, Mayo" The boy in yellow "Torchy" the guy with glowing hair "And Skully" The guy in the beanie. "Nice to meet you all!" I greeted. "Wait a second, where's Pewdie?" asked Jennifer

_** Pewdie's POV:**_

I looked at my surroundings. As I went down stairs, I saw Ian and Quinton on the couch, just watching TV. "Oh, hi Pewds!" greeted Ian. "Hey, um, where's Mitch and Jerome, anyways?" "They're at the Hunger Deans, they won't be back until, the next...5 minutes or so" answered Quinton. And, as if on queue, Mitch and Jerome came back. With the severed head of a squid. "WE WON THE HUNGER DEANS!" yelled Jerome. "Whats with the squid head?" I asked. "Oh that, yea. We got ambushed by squids, and some guys with sunglasses and guns dressed in Brown." said Mitch. "Wait...WHAT?!" I knew what these guys were mentioning, and oh s***, I was hoping that the note I'd gotten had nothing to do with this. "Wait, were they looking for somebody?" "Yeah...They said they were going to hunt down the 'Brofist King'...Whatever that means" said Mitch. "I think they were referring to...me" Everyone's eyes widened (Well except for Jason, because of his helmet I really couldn't tell what his eyes were like) "But first, let me explain:  
Me and Stephano captured a barrel to make him talk, he escaped when we came back into the torture chamber at Brennenburg Castle. We both checked around for clues, but all we found was a note. I opened the evolope it was in, and read the note, which was in a messy handwriting (AN: You know, They don't have fingers):

_Dear Pewdiepie,_  
_ We're hoping you can come to our world, where you can do whatever you want, but all you have to do is join our army with yours. If you can do that, than we all can be cool and everything will be peachy keen, If noy, join that other army with the stupid (AN: I already hate writing this note) 'Golden Warriors'._  
_ -The Squids_

There was another note, it said:

_Dear Felix,_  
_ I'm having a feeling that our worlds are starting to morph together. I saw this portal that spawned right next to a lake. I'm going though that portal tomorrow. If that does happen, we can work together to defeat our enemies and triumph over them. We can save our homes, and cities. We will become heroes to civilization. Please, we need all the help we can get to defeat the squids, and whoever your enemy is._  
_ From,_  
_ Adam AKA Sky._

"Thats all I remember, other than going home, to Marzia." "Wow...so your enemy is The Barrels?" asked Jerome. "Yeah...I guess you already know what they looked like, considering that you and Mitch ran into them" "WHAT?! Those people were barrels!?" asked Mitch. "Yeah...sadly, those aren't the last time we will be seein' them...As a matter of fact, I think I hear foot steps"

**AN: That's it for today! BYEEEE! *brofist***


	3. CH3- Trouble

_**Pewdie's POV** _

The footsteps kept getting closer as if they were running."HOLY S***! WHAT THE F*** IS HAPPENING" exclaimed Jason. Then 2 guys crashed open the door, one of them looked like a watermelon for some reason, and the other one had a plaid shirt with black rimmed glasses. "THERE ARE OTHER ATTACKERS! THEY AREN'T THE SQUIDS!" Yelled the guy in glasses. " Tyler, Bash, what do these players look like?!" Ordered Ty. " THEY HAVE SUNGLASSES AND GUNS!" Exclaimed Tyler. "Oh no...it's THEM."

"Pewds...do you mean?" Asked Mitch. "Guys...get your swords, armor, and whatever..." I warned. I suddenly heard a crash at the door. Oh f***, it's the Bro isn't it? The door broke and of course, a Bro came in with 2 other barrels. "CAPTURE THE BRO ARMY'S GENERAL!" Said one of them. "S***, well! let's f*** this s*** up!" Said Tyler. "RUNN!" I told them, and that's what we did. We ran inside the weapon room and suited up. I grabbed a sword that looked like it was made out of diamonds, while the rest grabbed some made out of...iron, I think. Suddenly the door was destoryed and the Bro appeared in the doorway. He roared and slashed at us, luckily we jumped out of the way before he harm us.

We all ran for our lives."BIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDIDDIAHAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, if Stephano was here, right about now, he would have already called me a p***. We all came to this portal, I had no idea what it was made of. "Tyler...go...to...the...portal" gasped Jason in between breaths. "Why me?...Why...do I have...to do this?" asked Tyler. "Because...Sky went in there" said Jason. "F-fine...but if I die, I will f***ing kill you" said Tyler. Then right after, Jason pushed Tyler inside. "YOU F***ING BUTTHOLE!" yelled Tyler. "Well...I think we lost them" I sighed. "So..." Bashur started "How were the..." "Barrels?" I suggested "How are the barrels in your world?" asked Bashur. "Well...let me just start:

_From the knowledge me and my bros have, is that the barrels are traitors...They always lead you to a trap to death. So my army is against them, and so far, they show no signs of stopping. Which sucks because we almost have to face at least 2 or 3 of them with a Grunt, Brute, or Suitor. Me, Stephano, Mr. Chair, and Piggeh were usually the ones who always get attacked, sometimes they would attack Mayo, Jennifer, Skully, Torchy...they've already captured Gonzales._

"That is basically what I know about them.""Wow...They sound a lot like the squids here too...I wonder how Sky's doing" said Bashur

_**Sky's POV:**_

So, I just met these guys just an hour ago...and things are already getting weird. I asked Stephano about their enemy and what they do...reminds me of squids. Just when Jennifer asked where Pewdie was, all hell broke loose. Right now I'm with Stephano and Piggeh, looking though this huge f***ed up castle.

"How big is this castle?" I asked. "Who knows, Alexander did hire many people to build this hell hole." Answered Piggeh. Just then I heard someone...was it Tyler? No it couldn't be, I know he would never go though portals. Unless it's the Nether portal or the End portal. Suddenly I Heard "WHEEEEZY!" So it WAS Tyler, wasn't it? "What the hell was that?" Asked Stephano. "I think I have an idea" I yelled the only thing that Tyler would say "WHEEEEEEZZZY!" Then, what I think was Tyler, responded back "WHEEEEZY!" "Follow me." I said.

Piggeh and Stephano looked confused, but they went with it. I followed the echo, which lead to a wooden door. "Tyler, is it you!" "SKY!? Oh holy s***! It's YOU! I thought you died or something" he said. I opened the door, and Tyler came out, and tackled me. "Sorry" he apologized. "Ow...it's ok." Tyler looked up seeing Stephano and Piggeh. "What...the...f***?" Tyler said pointing at the 2. "Oh sorry, Tyler, meet Stephano and Piggeh. Stephano, Piggeh, meet Tyler." "Uh...Sky" asked Tyler. "Yea..." "WHO THE F*** ARE THEM THAN!" I turn my head, Stephano and Piggeh turned around. There were 3 guys, with shades, guns and dressed in brown. "I'm guessing that those are the barrels you were telling me about, huh, Stephano?" "Yep...here, grab this ax" said Stephano. I grabbed the ax, and I gave Tyler this dagger I found lying around while we were looking for Felix.

"Well...well...well. It looks like Sky made some new friends, and it looks like one of his OLD friends are here too." Said one of the barrels. "Well, f*** you for bringing me here! I bet you asked the squids to push me in, didn't you? You f*** b***!" I insulted. "Well, f*** you, because were gonna wreck this s*** up...oh BRUTE!" Said Barrel #2. Just then a monster came from one of the doors, with half of his face open and bloody...and a sword attach to his arm...and...wow...s*** this monster is ugly. "Ok plan B...LETS DO DIS!"

**AN: Chapter 3 everybody. (Or whoever reads this) R&R!**


	4. CH4- FIGHT!

_**Sky's POV:**_  
We all charge at them, YEA SCREW THEM! HAHAHAHHAHAA! I chopped a barrel into bits (metaphorically speaking I sliced him) "Whoa! Didn't know you fight!" Said Stephano. "Well, HOW DID YOU THINK I-" I was cut short by the monster and by monster I mean the Brute (or at least, that's what Stephano told me). "OH GOD YOUR SO UGLY! GUYS GET HIM OFF ME!" I kept my guard up, since Stephano, Piggeh and Tyler were fighting the barrels...Jesus...this guy is WAY tougher. Stephano was fending the barrels off, while Piggeh was saying something about "Piggeh slide" then body slam them, and I have NO idea...OH S***! BRUTE CHASING ME! AHHH! As I was running for my life, I closed this iron door, and he couldn't, f***ing finally get me! I looked around, and I saw this jail cell, I found keys to them, when I looked inside, I saw Stephano...wait, but he has a bronze color instead of beautifully majestic budder color and a normal guy, with this poker-face-meme- mask, he had brown hair, normal blue jeans, and a green t-shirt. The bronze Stephano look at me. "WHOS THERE!" He ordered.

Oh Gawd...now I see why Piggeh called this place a 'hell hole', so I said "Umm...me!...I have no idea where I am right now!" "Well, let me welcome you to the torture room." Said the guy in the mask. "But who are you, anyways?" Asked the bronze Stephano. "Oh...my name is Adam, but you can call me Sky" "Ok, then...'Sup Adam? My name is Ryan, or Cry, if you want to call me. This is Gonzalez...Stephano's brother." "Can you please let us the f*** out, Sky?" Asked Gonzalez. "Uh...sure, I have the keys" I unlocked the door, and Gonzalez looked EXACTLY like stephano, except the color ( and NO I'm not racist). "Oh thank God I'm out of there...thanks anyways Sky" said Cry. "No problem" like I said before... This was going to be a VERY LONG adventure.

We looked outside to see if the Brute was there. When we were sure the coast was clear we ran towards the room where the others were. That was what we were doing until..._'CRASH!'_. We slowly turned around to se the Brute RIGHT behind us. I stood there for 2 seconds until I started panicking "BREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" I screamed as I ran away.

"OH S*** OH S*** OH S***!" Panicked Cry. "Don't worry! I'll fend off the Brute!" Yelled Gonzalez. I looked back, hyperventilating uncontrollably, as I just ran like hell with Cry. I saw Gonzalez's sword clash against the monster's sword. "DOOR! YES! ITS OPENED!" Cheered Cry. We quickly closed the door, and we saw Mr. Chair and Mayo. "GUYS! What the hell happened!?" Asked Mr. Chair. "Brute...chased...got away...left Gonzalez...behind" I answered as I gasped for air. "Wait...you found Gonzalez?!" Asked Mr. Chair. "Yea...he was in the same jail cell...with me." Answered Cry.

Just then, Piggeh, Jennifer, Torchy, Stephano, Tyler, and Gonzalez stepped inside the room; Stephano and Gonzalez arguing about 'Who was the best fighter' this and 'Who's a better protector' that. "LOOK! Pewdie found me first, therefore, I am the leader, for now that is" said Stephano "Well...I'm your F***ING brother, SO I think WE should be the leaders" argued Gonzalez. "Uh...guys" I said, timidly. "No, besides, you have a terrible sense of direction!" Argued Stephano. "Um...Guys" I said a little bit louder. "NO I DON'T! At least I didn't lead Pewdie to his death with those iron maidens!" Argued Gonzalez. "Guys!" This time I was loud. "OH YOU MOTHER-" I interrupted him, "GUYS! JUST STOP F***ING ARGUING!" I yelled. "Look...I just think that we all need to rest and take it easy for the night...let's take shifts and we'll guard each other...does that sound good?" I suggested. No arguments in that. We ate this soup that Piggeh made...which kinda tasted like THE mushroom soup back in Minecraftia. After we took shifts on who's protecting who.

Welp...one night stayed at a old, and f***ed up castle...check...I'm with Tyler...check. I slowly felt myself falling a drift to sleep...nice...beautiful...sleep.

_**Pewdie's POV:**_  
Ok...just moments ago, we got away...this reminds me, what do the squids do. I was in the middle of a unknown forest with a melon, a spaceman, 2 random guys, a pokemon, and a bacca...And so I started "So...what do the squids do in your place?" I asked Jason. "Well...God...where to start:

_"They are the most evil mob known to Minecraft...they try to kill us...use us...and take over the world. Most of us don't know how they get smarter...they just keep coming back, no matter what. All we know of them is that they kidnapped Sky...twice. They took one of our allies. And we need all the help we can get..."_

"That's all we know of them" said Jason. "Holy s***...that kinda sounds like the barrels where I'm from" just then, I heard rustling of leaves...and loud foot steps coming close. "Guys...I hear something..." A moment of silence, until Mitch said "I don't hear anything...just zombies moaning, creepers hissing, and...footsteps." "Oh s***...I hear running!" Yelled Jerome. "BRACE FOR IMPACT!" I warned. 3 barrels came out of a bush with a Bro and a Bro-ette. "GET THEM!" Exclaimed barrel #1. We all grab our weapons and armor, and potions. I got this...diamond chestplate (or whatever it is) and this sword that matches it. A barrel charged at me, and I held my guard. "Biggums! Let's win the HUNGER DEANS!" Exclaimed Mitch. "YEAAAAA, BUDDY!"agreed Jerome. The 2 went back to back with these...iron swords that glowed purple-ish. When they swung, the barrel caught on fire. "OWOWOWOOW! HOTHOTHOT! OHGODD***IT!" Yelled the barrel.

He fell, and there was a _*poof*_ and all that was left was ash. His body wasn't there. Me and everyone fell silent. I stared at where the barrel was. When I stopped to look at my attacker. Memorize with fear...YES! A chance to kill these sons of b***es. I swung my sword at him. Then _*poof*_ he was gone. There was only one barrel and 2 monsters left. "MONSTERS! ATTACK!" Ordered that barrel. The monsters sprung into action. I kept my guard, but the Bro forced me back with his claws. "OW, S***!" I cried. "Well...it looks like the Bro Army's General is gonna die...so long PewDiePie...have a _nice, slow, painful DEATH_. MUAHAHAHAHAH!" the barrel laughed maniacally. Suddenly I heard a familiar voice said: "Allos Pewdie"

**AN: That's pretty much it. BAAAAAAIIII!**


End file.
